Merciless Ruby's Redo of: What ya waitin' 4?
by rottenapples801
Summary: A re-do of What ya waitin' 4? original story by MR . When Toushiro starts to develop a crush on the school's cheerleading captain, Momo takes drastic measures. Plan A: Quit the basketball team and join the cheerleading team. How will things turn out?...
1. note

_**HELLU, FFN-ERS!**_

_**UMMMAAA…. TO BE FRANK, I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT TO SAY… **_

_**LETS SEE… MAYBE SOMETHING AMONGST THE LINES OF "THIS IS MY FIRST RE-DO OF A STORY AND I'M KINDA FREAKING NERVOUS HERE…" ??... I'M NOT TOO SURE… **_

_**BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST AND JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS… COZ A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS AND MY LIFE IS PRETTY MUCH SCREWED RIGHT NOW… SO I'M IN NEED OF A SHORT BREAK… **_

_**I'M NOT ABANDONING MY FANFICS THOUGH! ONCE I FIND A SPARK, I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**_

_**THANK YEW!**_

_**To Merciless Ruby:**_

_**Hey, MR!**_

_**I thank you for this opportunity and it's great to be working on this! If there's something that needs to be changed or deleted or something's not quite right, feel free to tell me in a review or just message me and I'll do what I can do! **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Freakaga1n**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_OKAY! MY FIRST RE-DO OF A STORY! THIS STORY'LL PROBABLY BE QUITE DIFFERENT FROM MERCILESS RUBY'S ORIGINAL AS I NEVER REALLY HAD A CHANCE TO READ THE ORIGINAL (DON'T ASK, LONG AND STUPID STORY)... BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST! YAY!... HERE GOES..._**

Toushiro walked through the basketball court, lazily bouncing his basketball as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his towel. The continuous sound of the basketball hitting the timber floor and bouncing up again seemed to help him in his train of thought.

Ever since the basketball team realised that the championship trials were inching closer and closer on the calendar, the coach was nicknamed "The Jackson." The reason was stupid. Well, REALLY stupid. But sort of made sense at the same time. The team started noticing that the coach -his real name is Mr Bickley- had stopped frowning whenever screaming at them to do extra practice for the upcoming trials. However, they also started to realise that he didn't show ANY emotion on his face as he used to (before the training for the trials), giving some gossipers the impression that he had plastic surgery, hence giving him the nickname, "The Jackson." **(AN: I have absolutely nothing against Michael Jackson I don't believe that he is gay. I actually like some of his songs... xD)**

The fangirls taking photos of their shirtless bodies as they did drills non-stop, didn't help either.

The white-haired teen turned his head and scanned the area for Momo. He knew that her basketball practise was over, as the only sporting team in the court now was the hockey team. And nobody really wanted to be within twenty metres radius of the hockey team when they were playing or practising. Why? The answer was simple-

"Watch out!"

Hitsugaya turned his head and ducked just in time to avoid a hockey stick soaring through the air towards his head. He blinked a few times before continuing his walk towards the change rooms. Anyway, back to the topic on the school hockey team. They were amateurs. **(AN: Not here to offend or diss any hockey players… I love hockey, myself…)**

"Guess who?" A pair of soft hands slid over his eyes. It was obvious as to who they belonged to.

"I'm not going to bother." The male sighed and turned around but only felt the person jumping onto his back, still with their hands over his eyes.

"I'm not letting go or getting off until you tell me."

"Hinamori, stop it. It'll look strange to other people."

The hands finally uncovered the boy's eyes, letting him turn around to meet his best friend.

"Mou, Shirou-chan! You're no fun at all!" Momo pouted her lips and folded her arms in front of her chest. She too, was tired and sweaty from her basketball practise. "By the way, I'd take a shower if I were you. What did the coach do to you guys?"

"Meh. What people would call torture."

"Are you referring to the act of inflicting severe pain or anguish?"

"And you call **me** the dictionary…" Toushiro grumbled beneath his breath, earning himself a nudge on the shoulder from the brunette.

"But you're literally on the top of our grade!"

"So what? You're second."

"But second is never as good as first."

"Well, that just depends."

The white-haired male pushed the door to the male change rooms/showers open but was stopped when Hinamori's hand grabbed his wrist. Light confusion and curiosity clouded her eyes.

"Depends on what?"

"… Whatever, I'll see you later." Hitsugaya brushed the hand off his wrist and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Momo sighed before running into the girl's change rooms. She walked into the change room to find it empty. She dumped her sports bag onto one of the benches and took her basketball singlet off.

_**SLAM...**_

"And I was just standing there, thinking, 'Oh my GAWD! He is so hot!'"

The brunette whipped around to see who it was. Well, she should've known from the moment she heard her voice.

Amanda Whitney.

Amanda was someone referred to as, "the hottest chick in the grade." She had a perfectly rationed, heart-shaped face with flawless, tanned skin and honey-coloured eyes. Her silky, almost-white, blond hair reached the nape of her neck in a slightly ruffled, yet cute and organised style. Her body was that of a movie star's and her smile was the type that could make a girl cry of jealousy.

However, despite the sweet title of "the hottest chick in the grade," Whitney was a major gossiper and was nicknamed, "The Jellyfish." At first, Hinamori thought that none of the nicknames at the school made sense.

Talking to Amanda or even hearing her speak was apparently swimming in a tank full of jellyfish. She would sting you with her words, even though it was unintentional most of the time. Well… whether the unintentional bit was true or not was still a mystery.

"Yea! Being the smartest guy in the grade and all!"

Amanda's gossip session with her friends immediately seized Momo's attention.

"I mean… he's so cute but charming at the same time!"

"But I heard a rumour that he was going out with Momo Hinamori!"

"Personally, I don't have anything against Momo because I don't know her much… but I didn't believe one bit of that rumour from the moment I heard it."

"Really? How come?"

"Well… let's see… they're too different."

"What? As in too different in looks or brains or opinions or-"

"No. I mean in standards. I mean, look at Toushiro. He looks like a sex god with the brain of a prodigy and he plays basketball like Michael Jordan! Look at Momo. Her looks are just average, she's second smartest in the grade and her basketball skills are just above average."

**Sting…**

For once, Hinamori believed the rumours. Amanda WAS a jellyfish. Talking like she wasn't there. Or maybe she just didn't notice her there. She was all the way on the other side of the room anyway, so it made sense… a little.

"Yea, but she's one place smarter than you and you don't play basketball."

"Yea, but I'm apparently the hottest chick in the grade and I'm the captain of the cheerleading team!"

"Hhhmmm… makes perfect sense now. You should ask him out!"

"You really think so?"

"Hell yea! You two make the ultimate, cutest couple!"

**Sting…**

Momo rolled her eyes before hastily zipping her bag shut and storming out of the room. Seriously! People these days talked about people they barely knew as if they had some kind of grudge or competition against them!

The brunette spotted Hitsugaya standing at the entrance of the sports grounds and was about to break into a jog when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the bathroom.

With an "oomph!," Hinamori found herself looking at Amanda Whitney. The blonde had an apologetic look on her face that would normally make anyone melt but being up close with her like this made Momo realise that Amanda's eyes were too sweet to look apologetic.

"Look, I know that you heard what we were talking about in the bathroom," Amanda bit her bottom lip and leaned back against a wall, her hands behind her. "And I just want to apologise. I'm so sorry. We didn't notice you there because you were all the way on the other side of the room and I said some things that shouldn't have been said. I mean, when you're talking with your friends and you think you're alone, the truth just… spills out of your mouth, you know?"

**Sting…**

Hinamori quickly put on a smile and said something back to prevent being stung even more than she already was.

"Oh, no! It's okay! It's not your fault. Look, I really have to go because Toushiro's waiting for me and he's not really the type of person to wait for long so-"

"What's your relationship with Hitsugaya?"

The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's random question. "Huh?"

"You two are just friends, right?"

"Yea…"

"So you two… no… wait, scratch that first bit, you don't like him and he doesn't like you right? I mean, as more than friends…"

"Ah… not that I know of…" _'I only know the fact that I've liked him since… grade 5!... woa… six years…'_

"Oh, good! It's not like you two look like you would like each other anyway!"

**Sting…**

"I mean you're just like brother and sister, right? That'd be like incest! Ew… sorry, that's a rather disturbing relationship to bring up! That would just **not** work… **at all**!"

**Sting…**

The bun-haired girl smiled even wider and nodded before storming out of the bathroom. Once again.

* * *

_**LOOK, I KNOW THAT THERE'S NOT MUCH ABOUT WHO'S LIKING WHO IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE THE CHARACTERS HERE AND YEA… GAWD, I'M SO NERVOUS! REVIEWS AND CRITICISM ARE WELCOME! JUST NO FLAMES OR I'LL WRITE A LETTER BACK TO THE FLAMER AND POST IT. I'M NOT AFRAID TO BE A BITCH.**_

'_**KAY! THANK YEW!**_

xD


	3. Chapter 2

**_HERE'S CHAPTER 2!! CHAPTER 3'S NEARLY FINISHED!_**

Momo broke into a jog when she saw Toushiro waiting for her with his black motorbike. He handed her his helmet before getting into his seat. The brunette scowled before putting the helmet on her head and sitting on the vehicle.

"Did something happen?" The white-haired male inquired, getting into the front and revving the engine.

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno."

"Then why ask?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Can we just go?"

"If you insist…" Hinamori squealed in surprise when Hitsugaya sped out of the school parking lot and into the streets, surprising some by-standers while he was at it. Without a thought, her arms immediately wrapped themselves around her childhood friend's waist.

"Don't do that… again…" She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. A deep, crimson blush rushed its way to her cheeks when she realised how close she was to him. Toushiro chuckled under his breath before driving off in the direction of Momo's house.

* * *

The bun-haired girl grinned from ear to ear as she got off her friend's motorbike. She took the helmet off and put it on his head.

"Be careful going home."

"Yea, whatever…"

The female playfully nudged the white-haired boy on the shoulder, earning a nudge on the shoulder back from him. She waved at him and was about to enter the house when she turned around and ran back to her friend.

"Hey Toushiro…" _'I have to tell him! I have to tell him! I have to-'_

"Yea?"

Momo thought she might have lost herself then when he turned his head and met gazes with her. Even just looking into those turquoise eyes was like falling into the sky itself. The feeling of flying. Letting everything go without a trace of any worries…

"Hello? Momo? You okay?"

Hinamori was thrown back into reality when Toushiro poked her cheek with his finger. "You're kinda weird today…"

"Ah, no! I'm fine!"

"So what were you going to ask?"

"Oh! Ummmaa… what was I going to ask? Just wait…" _'NO! I have to tell him! I have to tell him! I have to-'_

"Quick, I don't have much time…"

"Fine!" The brunette took a deep breath. "So…What if… **IF**! What if a person falls in love with another person that they've known for pretty much, forever but they know that, that person only sees them as a friend?"

Momo watched her white-haired friend's facial expression alter from surprise to confusion to amusement then back to its normal icy façade again. He looked up at her with a piercing and confident gaze.

"That person's an idiot."

Hinamori's heart dropped. "Eh?..."

"Who do they think they are to think they know what another person thinks or feels about them? The only way to know that would be to confront them and say it in their face."

Momo's heart rose back up as a wave of relief washed over her.

"They'll get over it if they get rejected."

'_I certainly wouldn't get over you…'_

"Okay… thanks… see ya!" Hinamori smiled and waved as Hitsugaya drove off into the distance before entering her house.

* * *

After dinner, Momo ambled back to her room and slumped onto her bed, grabbing the telephone in the process. She quickly dialled in the number that she knew too well. Rangiku's. The brunette rolled onto her back and waited. Her friend picked up after the third ring.

"**Hell-oo?"**

"Hey, Rangiku…"

"**Momo! So… did you tell him?"**

"I was GOING TO but-"

"**You chickened out and found another subject to talk about?"**

"Ah… yea…" Hinamori sighed, sitting up and groaning when her friend put the truth in front of her.

"**Momo, out of the sixteen years you've known him-… no wait… that'd be sixteen years and nine months… Out of the sixteen years and nine months you've known him, you've liked him for SIX years! I'd say that's a long time…"**

"You don't say…"

"**You've got to tell him or other fanatic girls won't stop trying to sweep him off his feet!"**

The bun haired-girl took out her bun, letting her chocolate brown locks cascade to her shoulders and massaged her temples with her free hand.

"**Momo? You there?..."**

"Yea… I'm here…"

"**Did something happen-"**

"Hey, Rangiku?"

"… **Yes?"**

"Speaking of fanatic girls, I think I've uncovered another one today…"

"**Really? Who?"**

"Amanda Whitney…"

"**Woa! Really? How'd you find out?"**

"Well, I was-"

_**Beep….**_

"**Asami? You there? Hello?"**

Momo's eyes widened in confusion for a second.

"**Asami Hitsugaya… I know you're there… someone picked up the phone-"**

"Mum?"

"**Oh, Momo! What are you doing at Toushiro's place?"**

"Ah, no… I'm on the phone…"

"**What are you doing on the phone at Toushiro's place?"**

"No, I'm in my room, using the phone and you're on the other line."

"**Oh! Sorry honey!"**

"It's okay. Uh, mum, this is sort of urgent so-"

"**But now that we're both on the phone, I can ask you! I was calling Toushiro's mum because she says that she found a peach-coloured bikini set that wasn't hers so she was wondering if it was yours from the last pool party?"**

Matsumoto gagged and burst out laughing on the other line. Lucky that Mrs Hinamori couldn't hear that.

"Ummmaa, mum, this really isn't the best time-"

"**You got changed in Toushiro's room while he was taking a shower, yes?"**

"Yea, now-"

"**I think they might be yours… I'll call her on my cellphone and tell her that she can give them to Toushiro so that he can return them to you tomorrow morning at school…"**

"Yea, mum. Go do that- no! Wait!"

"**It'll be fine, you're both friends after all!"**

"No, mum! No!"

_**Beep…**_

The brunette inwardly cursed and was about to dash downstairs to stop her mum from making that embarrassing phone call when Rangiku's laughter filled her ear.

"**Oh my god! Your mum is so hilarious!"**

"I wish she wasn't…"

"**Anyway, back to the topic! About Amanda Whitney…"**

"She said so herself in the change rooms that she thinks that he looks like a sex god, he's cute and charming at the same time, has the brains of a prodigy and plays basketball like Michael Jordan!"

"**Well… Momo, a lot of girls think that Toushiro looks like a sex god…"**

"No, her friends are encouraging her to ask him out!"

"**Oh… how did she answer?"**

"She didn't full-on answer the encouragements but she asked me about my friendship with Toushiro and kept on 'stinging' me with comments on incest!"

"**Oh!... okay then… wow, this is gonna be a problem… Look, Momo, I- MATSUMOTO RANGIKU, GET OFF THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!"**

"Uh, Rangiku?"

"**Look, Momo, I gotta go. Lets talk about this at school tomorrow, 'kay?"**

"Okay, then… See ya-"

"**Momo! By the way…"**

"Yea?..."

" **I bet Toushiro wouldn't go out with Amanda… whatever, gotta go, see ya!"**

"See-" _**Beep. **_"Ya…"

**_LOOK, I KNOW THAT NOT MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT HEY, CHAPTER 3'S NOT SO FAR AWAY!... PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU 4 READING!..._**

**_..._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**HELLU!! GAWD, I'M UPDATING RATHER FREQUENTLY THESE DAYS! HEHEHE... GOTTA OCCUPY MYSELF OR I'LL GO INSANE/DEPRESSED! YEA, HERE'S CHAPTER 3! ENJOY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN ANYTHING... EVEN THE AWESUM SONG CALLED "FINAL DAY" BY "TOKIO HOTEL"... _**

* * *

_**And now we're here again**_

_**Up on your roof so high**_

_**The whole world can just go to hell**_

_**I can feel the end is near  
**_

**_It all has come as we had feared_**

**_And if our final day has come_**

**_Let's pretend to carry on-_**

Momo groaned as her hand reached for her mobile phone and flipped it open. She cautiously opened her eyes so that the light wouldn't stab them all at once to check the clock on her wall. 6am? Who would call her at 6am?

"Hello?"

**"Good morning, bed-wetter…"** The drowsiness in the brunette immediately died. Toushiro.

"Good morning, Shiro-chan…"

**"You sound sleepy."** The fact that her friend didn't scold her on using his childish nickname surprised her for a second but she brushed it off.

"It's 6am! How can you not be sleepy?"

**"Because unlike a certain bed-wetter, I get up early and exercise."**

"Oh… yea… I forgot about that…" Hinamori shook her head in an attempt to wipe out the image of the white-haired male exercising. The muscle… the shine… _'Oh no… I'm turning into some psycho pervert…'_

**"Hey, Momo?"**

"Yea?"

**"Are you sure that you didn't forget anything?"**

"Oh! Toushiro, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell my mum not to tell your mum about the whole bikini-thing but I was on the phone with Rangiku! I'm so sorry-"

**"Besides… that."**

The female's slender eyebrows creased in confusion before checking the calendar on the wall across from her bed._ 'Today is the… 9th.… so… 7am… training?... WAIT! 7am training! Oh my god! I totally forgot!'_

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about the training at 7am!"

**"You have fifty-five minutes to get ready and come out. Be quick."**

"Okay!" Momo was about to close her phone but stopped. "Wait, come out?"

She quickly opened her blinds and looked outside the window to see her friend waiting on his motorbike on their driveway. He glanced upwards before quickly looking away blushing. Confused, she looked down to see that she was wearing her pink, lacy tank-top pyjamas. _'CRAP!'_

The brunette quickly knelt down on the floor to get out of window view.

"How long have you been out there?"

**"Lets see. I remember us two promising each other that we'd meet each other at your house at 5:30am so that we can go to school by 6am and practise by ourselves until 7am..."**

"THIRTY MINUTES?!"

**"I tried calling you on your cell three times already but you didn't wake up."**

"I'm so sorry-"

**"Yea, whatever. You've got fifty-three minutes now. If you're not out by then, I'm gonna leave you here."** **_BEEP._**

Hinamori quickly scrambled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom to take a shower in record time.

* * *

Hitsugaya tapped his foot and checked his watch again. _'Five seconds left… four… three… two… one-'_

"SORRY FOR THE WAIT!" The brown-eyed girl quickly slammed the front door shut and locked it. She immediately ran over to her friend's motorbike and sat on the back. The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and sat on the front as the female put on his helmet.

"Momo Hinamori. Always in on the last second."

* * *

Toushiro panted as he finished his last push-up and quickly got up onto his knees. He quickly set his digital watch onto timer-mode.

"Momo, your turn, thirty push-ups. Three, two, one… GO!"

The bun-haired girl quickly got onto her palms and feet and started doing the push-ups. Her arms started aching straight away. She wasn't that bad at push-ups. In fact, her endurance levels were excellent. The slight lack of strength in her arms was what caused her a little bit of trouble.

_'Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixtee-'_

"Momo, you need to lower your backside."

The brunette nodded and lowered it.

"A little more."

A blush crept its way across the planes of her face.

_'Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five, twenty-six…'_

"Yea, that's good."

_'Twenty-nine, THIRTY! YAY!...'_

The female quickly got up onto her knees, panting.

"Okay, Toushiro, Whaddya wanna do now?"

Hinamori turned her head up when her friend didn't answer. She saw him silently gazing across the room as if he was in his own little world. She followed his gaze and inwardly groaned when it landed on the cheerleading squad.

_'Amanda Whitney…'_

* * *

"Momo, you need to calm down. Just because a guy's looking at someone, it doesn't mean that they're romantically interested in them. You think I never spotted Gin staring at anyone before?" Rangiku's attempts to calm the worried girl were failing… miserably.

"But he wasn't just looking! It was like he was lost in a world of his own! I had to smack his back to get his attention because he couldn't hear me when I called his name!" Momo blurted. Talking to Matsumoto about it made her realise that things could be worse than she wished. "That's not normal!"

"It's Toushiro we're talking about. Look, Momo. There are **HEAPS** girls out there wanting to jump him but did he even pay a speck of attention to them? No. He's just not that kind of guy. You need to calm down."

The brunette took a deep breath. "You know what? You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that."

"It's okay… it's only natural."

The two females smiled at each other as they turned the corner, walking to their History lesson. They entered their classroom and took their seats near the windows. Hinamori turned her head to the doorway and smiled when she saw Hitsugaya's head of white hair.

However, her smile dropped off her face when she saw who he was with.

_'Amanda? Again? Is he planning on dating her or something?...'_

The female's mood didn't get any better when she saw Toushiro saying something, causing Amanda to laugh. The blonde reached out and stroked the boy on the arm. Too intimately for Momo's liking.

_'Did she's just stroke him?... No, wait! She's flirting!...'_

Her heart sank even more -if it was possible- when she saw her friend's fingers brushing Amanda's.

_'No! **They**'re flirting!...'_

The floor might as well have just opened up and sucked Hinamori in with a black-hole motion into infinity for all she cared at that moment. She turned her head away from the pair and leaned her forehead against her palm.

_'So much for "He's just not that type of guy"… I've never even seem him like this before!... She's only known him for... maybe a year or two... I've known him for sixteen years and nine months!... This can't be good...'_

* * *

**_HELLU PEOPLEZ! YAY! END OF THIS CHAPPY 4 NOW! HAHAHA!! THANK YEW 4 READING! REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE WELCOME!..._**

**_..._**

**For all I care tonight**


	5. Chapter 4

**_HERE'S CHAPTER 4 GUYS! ENJOY!..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Time seemed to drag itself along like a dog with no hind legs for Momo. It was agonising to have to watch Toushiro and Amanda passing notes to each other in class for the whole lesson with only the teacher's boring lectures on Thomas Edison to distract her. She watched Whitney's overly bright smile radiate through the room when she opened a neatly folded piece of paper and read Toushiro's writing. Just what on earth was in those notes? Why did Toushiro suddenly act like this? When was this stupid lesson going to end? Why did-

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG……..**_

"Okay, class! Remember your assignment! I want a two to four page biography on Thomas Edison! Drafts are due in on Thursday next week!" The teacher's voice was drowned out by chairs scraping on the floor and the door slamming open, letting the cacophony of the outside world pour in.

Hinamori quickly gathered her things and made her way to Rangiku, who was standing beside the door. The strawberry-blonde seemed to have a grip on what was happening too.

"Why is this happening so suddenly?" The brunette asked.

"Okay, Momo. That is **very** besides the point!"

"Huh?"

"The point here is that you need to win him over."

"We don't even know if he fully likes her that way!"

"Amanda's gonna ask him out! She might've already had!"

"WHAT?! How do you know?"

Matsumoto twiddled with her fingers as she started to break the news to her friend.

"I overheard them talking about it in the bathroom?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I never thought that Toushiro would… Look Momo, I'm sorry. I'm just kinda creeped out by the fact that Toushiro can even flirt…"

The two females then started to make their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Momo nibbled on her sandwich with nothing but an appetite that was barely even there. She eyed the door and watched the other pupils filing into the room, making their way to the food stands. She cringed when she saw Hitsugaya enter the room. With Amanda. As predicted. She quickly turned to her friend.

"Rangiku, how should I act?"

"Huh?"

"I get a feeling that I'll be in a mood when he comes over to this table!"

"Like you do now?"

"Rangiku!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Ummmaa…" The two females turned their heads to see Toushiro and Amanda parting ways, the white-haired teen walking towards their table. "Just act totally natural! Like Amanda doesn't exist!"

"Okay!"

The brunette and the blonde both quickly turned back to their trays of food as the male sat down in front of them.

"Hey, Toushiro!" Matsumoto greeted in her cheerful manner.

"Hey…" Toushiro grumbled in his stoic manner to Hinamori's amazement. Amazement spelt in the bad way.

'_Toushiro's all happy rainbows and birds when he's with Amanda but turns into grumpy snow and rain when he's not?...'_

"Momo?"

The bun-haired girl was pulled into reality when her crush pulled her back into reality.

"Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

Rangiku watched the pair. Hinamori sitting there spacing out while Hitsugaya watched her, waiting for her to return again. An awkward silence polluted the atmosphere. She did not like the way this was going.

"So! Ummmaa… did you know… that… the cheerleading trials are coming up!"

"And why would we be interested?"

"Well, I think that Momo here… has…" The buxom female quickly tried to come up with something possible on the spot. "That… she has potential to get into the team!"

"You and I both know that Momo wouldn't be interested-"

An idea started blossoming in Hinamori's head, filling it with other branching ideas, like a tree.

"Really? That's awesome!" The petite female blurted out before Toushiro could finish what he was saying. The two turned to her with strange looks on their faces. Hitsugaya's reading, "Since when did you even consider joining the cheerleading team?" and Matsumoto's reading, "What the hell are you coming up with?"

"Cheerleading sounds…" Momo swiftly raked everything that she could think of into her head and out of her mouth. "Really fun! I think that I should try out soon! When are the try-outs held?"

"Some time… next week, maybe? I'm not sure. You'll have to check the poster!"

"Okay, thanks Rangiku!"

Toushiro stared in awe. Momo? Cheerleading? The world was coming to an end for sure.

"Momo, the last time you danced was at the ballet studio when you were eight and you were expelled for breaking the ceiling fan!" _**(AN: LAWL, that happened to me when I was six!)**_

"What the heck, how'd she do **that**?"

"She threw her ballet bag up in the air."

"Mou, Shirou-chan! It's not like I was expelled for being bad a dancing! And cheerleading's not all about dancing!" Hinamori quickly fought back.

"Yes, but you've got to be able to dance to **some** extent."

"And I can! You'll see! I'll pass the audition and get in!"

"Fine, fine! Let's just say that you happened to get in. Since when were you interested in cheerleading?"

That one really stopped the brunette in her tracks but she quickly thought up something. She couldn't just sit there doing nothing. Could she?

"You know! All the… stunts you can do! Mum and dad have always been so tense and paranoid about me running around ever since I broke my arm doing a cartwheel in grade two!"

The boy raised an eyebrow with a "That's it?" kind of expression.

"And! You just… it's so… cool! Yes! It's **very** cool! It's like one of those motivational movies like Bring It On! You just wanna get up and-"

"Yea, yea, I got the idea." Hitsugaya mumbled. Hinamori inwardly sighed in relief.

'_Success! Operation Snowman is officially in action!'_

* * *

"**Momo, what the hell are you thinking?!"**

The brunette cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"**Since when did ****you**** like cheerleading?"**

"I just thought that I'd try something new…"

"**Bullshit."**

"Well-"

"**Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! Bull- MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"**

Momo cringed away from the phone again before putting it back to her ear. "Hello?"

"**Hi."**

"Okay… so…"

"**Spill. I'm prepared for something ****very**** stupid."**

"I'm not sure…"

"**Just tell me!"**

"Okay! Okay! Geez… fine… so… I was just thinking… 'what does Amanda have that I don't?'… and I just thought looks and cheerleading skills-"

"**I think you're very cute! And what has this got to do with cheerleading skills?"**

"Okay, I know this is going to sound very strange but bear with it… I'm going to try to get Hitsugaya to like me by joining the cheerleading team and becoming better than Amanda."

"**So you're going to try throwing her off the position of cheerleading captain?"**

"Well… that wasn't part of the plan but that's a nice idea…"

"**Momo! Think about this! Toushiro might not even like her that way!"**

Hinamori deeply wished that what her friend was saying over the phone was the truth but something deep inside her mind said otherwise. "I don't know… I've never seen him act this way. It's almost scary…"

"**Fine! Just don't go ahead yet! Let's give it… a week."**

"Two days."

"**Four days."**

"Three?"

"**Fine."**

"Yea, but if we actually find out that Toushiro likes Amanda that way within less than three days, we'll cut off the deal. Okay?"

"**I highly doubt the fact that he might like her."**

"Thanks…" The brunette sighed, turning her head to look at the clock that hung on the wall. "Rangiku, I have to go. It's 9:30."

"**Really? Oh god… okay, then! See ya!"**

"Bye-"

_**Beep… beep…**_

The female bit her bottom lip and rolled off her bed. She walked into the hallway and put the device back into the receiver. Turning away on her heel, Momo started to amble back to her room but shrieked in surprise when the phone rang again.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Groaning, the brown-eyed teen turned around and leapt to the phone and picked it up.

**_HHMMMM... I DON'T SEEM TO HAVE MUCH TO SAY THESE DAYS... WHAT A SHAME... PLEASE REVIEW!..._**

**_..._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_WHY, HELLU... IN A LONG TIME... _**

**_..._**

**_NO EXCUSES OR WHATEVER..._**

**_..._**

* * *

Momo picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"**Momo? I thought you were asleep…"**

"Well… Am I meant to be?" The brunette felt her heart hammering against her rib cage as she tried to breathe at a normal rate.

"**How would I know? It's not like it's any of my business…"**

"You're so cold, Shirou-chan!" The female replied back, twirling her hair in her fingers. "Wait, if you thought I was asleep, why did you call me?"

The teen's heart started thrashing about in her chest even harder as deep in her heart, somewhere, she hoped for a certain answer.

"**My mum wanted to say something to your mum but she's fallen asleep at the dining table and there's no such thing as waking her so… I guess that plan's out of the window."**

Her heart dropped.

"Oh… right… it's always 'mum'... like nothing else matters… oh, how would you be able to live without her?"

"**At least I don't wet the bed."**

"Hey! That was years ago!"

"**And you just had to do it in my spare sleeping bag over at our place…"**

"I was seven! It was my first sleep over!... Speaking of which, why did you suddenly decide to have a sleep-over party instead of that pirate-themed one?"

"**We're getting off topic."**

"But we never had a real topic to start off with!" Hinamori started to grin at her come-backs. Her heart fluttered in joy like a bird being let out of a cage at the thought that this argument was one that only they could have. Nobody else. Only Bed-wetter Momo and Shiro-chan. Nobody else could fill in or replace those nicknames. Could they?

_**Beep… Beep, beep…**_

"Toushiro? Is that your phone?"

"**Yea, I think someone's calling… just wait, I'll come back to you later."**

_**BEEP.**_

The brown-eyed girl leaned on the counter-top and waited in the dark. Where she ended up turning the light on. Where she also decided that she should sit down ten minutes later. Where she finally got sick of waiting after thirty minutes and slammed the phone back into the receiver.

'_He left me hanging?...'_

--

Momo woke up in the morning to her alarm clock shrieking on her bedstand. Her hand sluggishly reached over to the device before pressing the snooze button. She opened her groggy eyes to her blurry, sleep-drenched vision and groaned. Stretching her arms over her head with a yawn escaping her lips, she got out of her bed (which seemed to call her to come back in).

Hinamori ambled to her drawer and put on any articles of clothing that came into her sight. Beige denim shorts with a silky, pink tank top. She also grabbed a white, short-sleeved cardigan while she was at it. She quickly ran downstairs with her school and sports bag, grabbed a banana for breakfast before slipping on her denim Converse slip-ons. The girl dashed out of the front door, locking it behind her and waited in the drive way.

Was it just her or was time seemingly going by like her wireless internet when she watched too many youtube videos? Momo looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. It was neither.

'_9:05am?! School started thirty-five minutes ago!... CRAP! What is Toushiro doing?..'_

As if on cue, a car drove up and stopped in front of Momo. A pink convertible which seemed to stand out on the street of grey and brown houses like a black hole tearing through a cloudless sky. The brunette raised her eyebrow at the driver as she told her to "hop in."

"Why should I ride the same car as _you_?... I'll just call Rangiku…" Hinamori pulled out her cell phone but was cut off short.

"Rangiku's in detention for making out in the hallway and I think neither of us have a choice because we're both late to school by forty minutes," Amanda explained nonchalantly. Almost too nonchalant for Momo's liking. She scowled and grudgingly got into the passenger seat.

"Where's Toushiro?" The bun-haired girl asked. Amanda didn't answer for a while as she did a u-turn and drove onto the main road. Hinamori only knew that the blonde was listening when she rolled her eyes at her.

"Toushiro won't be coming to school today. No, scratch that. He most likely won't be at school for the rest of the week. Maybe a few days next week depending on the situation."

'_Let me guess… you scratched him to death with your nails? Or did you choke him to death with your deodorant?...'_

"How come?"

"He was riding to your house to pick you up but he got in an accident."

"Oh… wait, WHAT?!" The brown-eyed female burst out, slamming her hands on the dashboard to stop herself from flying forward when Amanda braked her car in surprise. The two slammed into their seatbelts before rocking back into their chairs. Car horns sounded from behind them.

"Oh, no! My sunglasses!" Whitney wailed, bending over and picking up the broken fragments of what were her over-sized sunnies. She cursed before throwing them onto the road and driving off. "Those were my favourite pair… oh, well… I guess my second-favourite pair are my favourite pair now… That sounded weird… didn't it?"

Amanda giggled, causing a shiver to wrack its way up Momo's spine.

'_Whoever created the whole, "girls giggling like bells" simile… officially just won the award for having the worst taste in girls in history…'_

The blonde noticed the brunette's grimace and stopped giggling.

"That's it. I'm sick of pretending to be nice around you. And pretending that none of this is **your** fault so that we won't be caught in any awkward moments! I don't care whichever loser it's with! I **HATE** awkward moments!" Whitney's words fell on deaf ears as Hinamori successfully ignored her.

An awkward silence tore through the atmosphere as the two females sat in the car, neither paying attention to each other. Amanda groaned in frustration before turning to look at the bun-haired girl.

"What's with you?! Are you doing this on purpose or do you just not know how to apologise?"

"Apologise for what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! I know you do! All of this is your fault! My sunglasses breaking, both of us being late because Toushiro asked me to drive you to your school and him getting in that stupid accident in the first place! See? If it wasn't for you, we'd all be having a normal, non-hazardous day!"

"MY fault? It's not like I could do anything about any of those!"

"And then there's also the fact that Toushiro had to hang up on me last night half way through our conversation because he said that he was meant to get back to you ages ago!"

"Wait! That was **you** calling him?"

"And NOT to mention, the number of trips we're making with our motor vehicles for you is contributing to global warming!" Whitney fought back with a shriek.

"Hmph…" Hinamori crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away before grumbling, "Al Gore must hate you to hell…"

The car screeched to a halt. Amanda turned to the brown-eyed girl, fuming with clouds of anger showing in her eyes. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT! You can walk to school!"

Momo jumped out of the car with her school bags. "Why should it matter? School's only half a block away."

Amanda groaned before speeding off, leaving the brown-eyed girl to walk the short distance to school.

"If she really cared about Global Warming that much, she would've parked her car at the beginning of the block and walked the rest of the way…"

Hinamori pushed the door to her classroom open, a late slip in her hand. She didn't step through the doorway just yet as twenty-eight pairs of eyes stared at her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

'_Great… I bet I look like a fish…'_

"Hey! Nice singlet! Where'd you get it from? Bras 'N' Things?"

The classroom erupted with laughter as the brunette was clouded with confusion. She looked down at her singlet and groaned.

'_I'm wearing the singlet from my pjs!'_

She immediately zipped up her cardigan and shoved the late slip onto the teacher's desk before taking her seat.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

_**OKAY… I SINCERELY APOLOGISE (AS ALWAYS) ABOUT THE (EXTREMELY AND BLOODY) LATE UPDATE OF MY FANFICS… AND UPDATING REALLY SHORT AND STRANGELY-WRITTEN CHAPPIES WHEN I DO… THEY'LL HOPEFULLY START COMING AROUND… _…**_

…


End file.
